degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Hollingsworth II
Miles Hollingsworth II is the father of Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter Hollingsworth, and is the husband of Diana Hollingsworth. Miles II is the current Mayor of Toronto as of Season 14. Miles II and his son, Miles III, do not have a strong father-son relationship. He is portrayed by John Ralston. Character History Degrassi Season 13 In''' Summertime, Miles II's first appearance was scolding his son, Miles Hollingsworth III at a concert that he, Tristan, Maya and Zoë had attended. Later Miles II has a brief interaction with Maya about his son who he then sees him taking liquor from the table. He jokingly talks to him about it which shows that he may be fine with the idea that he is drinking. But when Maya accidentally drops the liquor bottle from the above grounds, Miles II angrily takes his son in a room where he yells at him. In '''Everything You've Done Wrong, when Tristan reveals he gave Miles fake steroid pills, Miles gets angry at him because now the team would think he stupid, which he mentions is how his father thinks of him. In The World I Know, he gives a speech at Degrassi, and he offers Drew Torres the chance to become a youth adviser. He tells Drew to call his assistant to set up an interview. In Better Man, he meets Drew for an interview, and is impressed with him. He offers him the job. In Power to the People, a meeting his held for him at the school to speak to students who are registered to vote. He decides to give Drew a second chance, even though it was true that he had sex with an underage girl, Zoë Rivas. In No Surprises, he has breakfast with his family, though he is still angry with Miles after catching him skinny dipping with Maya during a meeting. He is still running his campaign for mayor, and Miles discovers that he is having an affair with his campaign manager Andrea, to which his wife already knows about. In Basket Case, he and his wife leave for one night, so Miles II has Drew babysit Miles for the night. He tells Miles and Drew to have no parties and girls over. Miles has Winston send Drew a fake text from Miles II to keep him busy so that he could throw a party. Miles throws a huge party, though cleans it up the next day. When Miles II gets home, he is furious with Miles, though Miles reveals to his father that he knows that he is cheating, which is why he threw the party. Miles II agrees to let Miles out of the campaign if he doesn't throw anymore wild stunts. In Enjoy the Silence, Miles gets his father to help out Zig Novak, who was having problems with a gang. Miles II offers to introduce Zig to people who work in gang interventions that would know what Zig is going through and could help him leave. Zig agrees to the offer if Tiny does it with him. In How Bizarre, he lets Drew leave work, but tells him to find his wife because they need to leave to go to the television station for an interview. Later, Drew stops by and reveals that he hugged his wife. Drew confesses that his wife sent him a picture of her breasts, and Miles II agrees to put things behind them and focus on the campaign. However, he ends up firing Drew. In My Hero, when Drew comes to his house to ask for his job back since he believes he was wrongfully terminated, he accidentally ends up pushing Miles II into the pool. Miles II tells him to get out of his house, and Miles III personally asks Drew to not talk to Jennifer Doolittle about his father. Later, Drew meets Miles II at The Dot, and offers him money to make him forget about his affair. Drew asks Miles II to help him move forward since he believes Miles II owes him this. Miles II gives Drew a list of contacts, which Drew and Dallas plan to use to start a business. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, he is seen waiting for Miles to come home to take campaign pictures. He pulls Miles to the side and begins pestering him about why he was late to the shoot, to which Miles angrily reveals that he has been involved with Tristan out loud, to which everyone in the room can hear. The next morning, he is very hostile towards Miles, and refuses to believe that his son could possibly be gay, saying that it is not right and it is ridiculous. In Wise Up, he is first seen walking into the den to speak to Miles. After Diana Hollingsworth, Hunter and Frankie leave the room; Miles says that he would like to go to school as well and he tells him not today and leaves the room to grab something. When he returns to the room he has golf clubs that he wants Miles to try out to see if they are the right height for him. While trying out the golf clubs Miles is surprised and says "You want to go golfing?" Mr. H says the he does and explains that he has the day off and knows that he doesn't have to convince Miles to skip school; he said that he will even let Miles drive. Miles says that he hasn't passed his road test and Mr. H just blows it off saying that he isn't going to if he doesn't squeeze in some practice. Miles then says "So, we're not going to talk about the article." Mr. H explains that he isn't proud of the way he reacted to finding out about Miles and Tristan. Mr. H abuses his son Miles Hollingsworth III by slamming his son Miles Hollingsworth III on a picture on a wall. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #NoFilter, Miles accidentally witnesses his mother sleeping with someone, whom Diana later reveals is her husband. Diana tells her children she has been seeing their father. In #YesMeansYes, Diana tries to have a family dinner with Miles II and their kids, but Miles blows off the dinner. At dinner, Miles II tells Hunter he can't run away from his problems when he asks his parents to sign a paper letting him out of gym class. Frankie shows her parents a gif someone made of Hunter shooting the wrong team's hoop from class, and they laugh. As Miles II is leaving, he runs into Miles, and tells him he wants to earn back his trust. Miles tells his mother never to let him back into their lives, but she tells him they are planning another family dinner. Later, Miles breaks into his father's apartment to try and find evidence that he hasn't changed. He finds an email where Miles II broke up with Andrea. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Hunter invites Miles II to his gaming competition. He attends, and Miles, who is high on prescription drugs, acts friendly toward him. Miles II does not seem to notice Miles's strange behavior. Season 4 In #Obsessed, at home, Miles II had a good conversation with his son. Trivia *He ran for Mayor and won, making him the first character on the series to do so. *He allows Miles to drink alcohol and smoke marijuana. *He shares similarities with Peter Stone's father Troy Stone and Craig Manning's father Albert Manning. *He is one of seven husbands that cheated on their wife, the others include Mr. Ryan, Archie Simpson, Mr. Brooks, Robert Kerwin, Troy Stone, and Randall Edwards. *He favors Frankie and Hunter over Miles. * He thought Miles was dating Tristan just to annoy him and rebel in Smells Like Teen Spirit, though he later didn't seem to mind their relationship. *He is the first parent to verbally abuse their child as opposed to physical or sexual abuse. In 'Wise Up' he is shown to be physically abusive, towards his son Miles. After getting mad with Miles for his son walking away from him, he shoved him into the wall and gripped him tightly on his arms. *In Champagne Supernova, it is revealed by Maya that he has won the election, which made Miles upset. *In #YesMeansYes, it is revealed Miles II is in therapy and taking anger management classes. Quotes *"It's okay" (First line to Maya Matlin) *To Miles III: "Why can't you be like your siblings?" Relationships *Diana Hollingsworth **Start Up: Married prior to No Surprises (1321) **Separated as of Watch Out Now (1413) **Reunited as of #NoFilter (DNC 102) *Andrea (Affair) **Start Up: Prior to No Surprises (1321) **Broke Up: #YesMeansYes (DNC 103) ***Reason: Miles II wanted to try to repair his relationship with his family, so he broke up with Andrea over email. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Adults Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 4